


Reality Shift

by kereia



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kereia/pseuds/kereia
Summary: Sylvia has been distracted, lately.





	Reality Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tillunwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillunwish/gifts).



Cadet Sylvia Tilly was no stranger to secrets. In fact, in her experience, having one was exhilarating.  
  
However, keeping it... Now, that part could be tricky.  
  
For this very reason, Sylvia kept a list of handy excuses and justifications in the back of her mind... just in case she ever gave herself away.  
  
… just in case her eyes lingered a little too long on Michael's butt when they were doing cardio runs through the corridors every morning. _("I was just trying to figure out if you're the same size as Amanda from Engineering. Her birthday is coming up, and I was thinking about getting her something casual to wear for her fencing classes." "Lieutenant Bowden's birthday isn't for another four months." "I don't mean her real birthday. No, I meant her avatar's birthday. We're part of a Galaxy Raiders RPG; she's playing an eldritch abomination." An eldritch abomination with a birthday?" "Yes.")_  
  
… or for whenever Michael rolled out of her bed and said "Good morning" in a voice low and raspy from sleep, and Sylvia had to bite her lip and squeeze her thighs together to keep from moaning with a blend of frustration and arousal _("Oh no, there's nothing wrong at all. I'm always a little flushed, first thing in the morning. My mother used to joke that it's the reason my hair is so red. All that color had to go somewhere.")_  
  
… or when her mind suddenly went blank while she watched Michael lick her fingers after biting into the juicy meat of a Decalla fruit. _("You know, I have this sudden craving for vitamins. I think I'll have one of those, too.")_  
  
It wasn't until she and Michael were sparring late one evening in one of Discovery's training rooms that Sylvia ran out of excuses.  
  
Ending up on the floor was not an uncommon occurrence for Sylvia while she was working out with her roommate. In fact, when Michael had just started out giving her lessons, Sylvia used to joke that she spent more time on the training mat than on her feet.  
  
Michael was a powerhouse of grace and efficiency, moves sleek and economical and absolutely lethal. Sylvia hadn't stood a chance against her.  
  
However, Michael was also a patient teacher. She explained things in a way that made it easy for Sylvia to let go of her self-consciousness. Her voice was firm but neutral, without even a hint of irritation whenever it took Sylvia more than three run-throughs to internalize the movements of a form. It was a consideration not all of her instructors at the academy had been willing to afford her.  
  
Over time, Sylvia improved dramatically, and when the day came that she'd gotten the better of Michael and pinned her to the floor three times out of five, they'd celebrated, Sylvia coaxing Michael into trying some of the more exotic beverages the ship's bar had to offer.  
  
Of course, that had been right around the time when Sylvia's feelings toward Michael had shifted into something decidedly non-platonic, and with her rising distraction whenever Michael was around, she ended up flat on her back again with increasing frequency - just not in the way she wanted to, the way she fantasized about when she let her mind drift, imagining herself pressed naked against Michael's warm skin, hands trailing over her body, while Michael fucked her with three of her long finger buried deep inside Sylvia's pussy.  
  
She usually woke up panting and sweating after those dreams, and it was a bit of a miracle that she hadn't woken Michael up even once, with the way her heart hammered inside her chest, loud enough that the sound must have been audible on the other side of the galaxy.  
  
"What's gotten into you today?" Michael groused, annoyance lacing her voice for the first time since she'd started training with Sylvia. "You know all these moves."  
  
Panting, Sylvia pushed herself to her feet. Her lower back felt sore where she'd hit the ground for the fifth time today, and she wiped sweat off her brow. "I'm sorry. I didn't really sleep well last night."  
  
Michael cocked an eyebrow, and Sylvia cursed herself as an image flashed before her eyes – of her straddling Michael's thighs and kissing that same brow, while her hands cupped Michael's breasts through the fabric of her uniform.  
  
Sylvia blinked and loosened her shoulders as desire lanced through her. _Focus,_ she cursed inwardly. _God, what's gotten into you?_  
  
"If that's true, then you must have been sleeping poorly for the past month." There was an unfamiliar growl in Michael's voice that snapped her out of her stupor.  
  
"I'm sorry," she repeated, and then stumbled back when she caught the look in Michael's eyes. There was something hot and demanding in that stare that hit Sylvia like lightning. Heat shivered down her spine, and to her utter embarrassment, her knees threatened to buckle beneath her.  
  
“Sorry, isn't good enough,” Michael said, stalking towards her. “You'll never succeed if your mind isn't on the job at hand.”  
  
Her eyes wide, Sylvia's retreated further until her back hit the wall. Her nipples drew tight as she found herself pinned by Michael's gaze. Her thighs were slick with her arousal.  
  
“I'll do better,” she babbled, voice rising – from thrill or panic, she wasn't sure – but she didn't get a chance to explain further.   
  
Michael lunged at her.  
  
Taken aback, Sylvia did her best to counter the attack, but surprised by Michael's sudden ferocity, it didn't take her long before she found herself lying on the floor with Michael straddling her waist, and her hand pressing down on Sylvia's throat. To Sylvia's mortification, she found her body react to her friend's proximity with a low moan that made her close her eyes and blush crimson. She swallowed nervously, her mouth suddenly as dry as the desert, while heat flooded her abdomen.  
  
"Well," Michael prompted, expression caught somewhere between triumphant and predatory. "Are you going to fight me, or are you just going to lie there all day?"  
  
"I'll fuck you," Sylvia ground out, hands reaching to break Michael's hold. Then she froze as her brain caught up to her mouth.   
  
"Oh, god... fight," she sputtered, horrified, voice far too loud and high in the sudden silence of the room. "I meant fight. I _totally_ meantfight. I will fight you. I will..." she choked on her words as the pressure against her throat increased.  
  
Michael leaned closer.  
  
"You couldn't if you tried," she said with a bawdy grin, her gaze sweeping suggestively up and down Sylvia's body.  
  
Sylvia froze. She could feel the heat burning in her cheeks.  
  
She searched Michael's gaze, disbelieving her own senses. _There is no way I heard that right,_ she thought, shocked.  
  
Then Michael leaned down, her lips crashing against Sylvia's, and her tongue darting out to demand access to her mouth. She ground her body against Sylvia's thighs, and Sylvia gasped, her mind reeling.  
  
However, her body reacted almost without conscious thought, her leg coming up to wrap around Michael's waist, while she rolled to her other side, reversing their positions.  
  
"I'll do more than try," she ground out, blond hair falling past her face as she leaned close to Michael, and trapped her roommate's hands above her head, their lips hovering scant inches apart. Sylvia's pulse was pounding in her throat.  
  
Then, she blinked. _Wait. Blond?_  
  
Sitting up, Sylvia wrapped the long, straight strands of her hair around her hand and looked at them, bewildered.  
  
 _Oh_ , she realized, disappointment crashing into her. _I'm dreaming._  
  
 _Well, that makes a lot more sense, now,_ she mused. Cadet Tilly would never have dared to challenge Michael like this.   
  
Captain Tilly on the other hand...  
  
Before she could finish the thought, Michael sat up in a move quick as lightning, and pinned Sylvia beneath her body again, one hand pressing down around her throat, while the other rubbed between her splayed thighs. It surprised Sylvia a little just how much she enjoyed being in this position, exposed and vulnerable, with Michael looming above her, completely in control.  
  
She whimpered even as her mouth curved into a breathless smile. This was... safe. It wasn't real, which was why she could enjoy it without reservation, without fear of rejection or censure.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that," Michael said as Sylvia stared up her, body writhing against Michael's fingers.   
  
 Sylvia gasped against the pressure around her throat, and arched into Michael's touch.   
  
_I have every intention to do just that_ , she thought, excitedly.


End file.
